


There's No Otter Like You

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/F, Fluff, What more do you need?, and otters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: National City aquarium has baby otters...so Alex arranges a very special date night...





	There's No Otter Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Since we know that Alex and Maggie went on a date night that we didn't see from 3x01 and seemingly filmed at an aquarium, here's my take on what i'm presuming is one of the 75% of Sanvers scenes that we never got to see. It's short, but I hope you'll find it sweet! xo

Alex wondered when the sight of Maggie Sawyer sat drinking coffee in her pyjamas as she read the morning newspaper, would not leave her on the brink of exploding with pure joy. She initially figured that it would last for, at most, the first few months of their relationship and then she'd start to get used to the sight.

However, it had been a year and a half, they were now engaged and Alex was still at risk of spontaneously combusting. God she felt so damn lucky to be able to call that little ray of sunshine  _hers_  and, in just a few more months,  _her wife_. 

Until then she had to - still, very happily - settle for what they currently where. 'Morning, fiancée.'

Maggie didn't even look up from what she was reading, never mind return the pleasantry. 'Take me to the aquarium.’

‘The aquarium?’ Alex sat down at the table, where a glass of orange juice and a croissant was waiting for her. ‘Why?’

Maggie held up a portion of  _The Gazette_. ‘They have baby otters, Alex. Baby otters. Look at them.’

In addition to guns, bonsai trees and tiramisu, one of the things that Maggie was obsessed with was otters. She'd spend hours – literally  _hours_  – watching videos of them on  _YouTube_ , before proceeding to send the links onto Alex because, as she would always say in her rambled, excited messages she  _‘couldn’t fucking deal with how cute they were!!!!’_  They were indeed cute, Alex would give her that, but she still never fully understood the obsession. Still…they were important to Maggie, so they were also important to her. ‘Okay, when do you want to go?’

‘I  _wish_  I could go,’ Maggie sighed, suddenly looking dejected.

Alex didn’t follow. ‘Baby, I’ll take you. Just tell me when.’

‘When I’m not working would be a start.’

Work was a pain but it shouldn’t stop them. ‘The weekend then? We can go on Saturday?’

‘Nah,’ Maggie shook her head. ‘It’ll be full of kids that’ll just get in the way. You wouldn’t be able to see them properly, it’d just be a waste of time.’

That was a fair point. ‘How about we go tonight?

‘My shift ends at five, and the aquarium shuts at six. It’s not feasible.’

‘We can go  _after_  six.’

Not it was Maggie’s turn to be confused. ‘What? Babe, it  _closes_ at six. Last admission is probably like five-thirty or something like that. That's just not possible.’

‘It closes to  _the public_ ,’ Alex corrected. ‘But me? I work for the government which, kinda, gives me an all-access pass to these sorts of places. Plus, you know, my sister is a beloved superhero soooooo if you want to go see the baby otters tonight, then we can go and see the baby otters tonight. I’m certain that if we take Kara, you could probably even get to hold them too.’

The smile that had erupted onto Maggie’s face, bringing out those crater-like dimples, had already made it totally worth it. ‘Are you for real? You’d really abuse your power, and exploit your sister like that?’

Alex nodded. ‘Yep...but only in exceptional circumstances. And my gorgeous fiancée wanting to see baby otters? That’s definitely exceptional circumstances.’

Maggie was already out of her chair, and peppering Alex’s neck with kisses. ‘I love you so freaking much and, believe me, this will be fully reciprocated tonight…hell, you’ll be struggling to walk come tomorrow morning.’

Though she had genuinely suggested it just to make Maggie happy, Alex would be lying if she said that she  _wasn't_ looking forward to her fiancée expressing her gratitude later. 

*** *** ***

It was easier to arrange the afterhours visit through Supergirl, than it was to exploit her government credentials. It was very easy in fact - the manager of the National City Aquarium was more than happy to accomondate their visit, even at such short notice, in exchange for a few pictures of the Girl of Steel that they could use for promotional purposes.

So Kara, in full Supergirl regalia, ended up tagging along to their date night. Alex was fine with that, fully aware that when it came to baby otters, she would have always been third-wheeling this evening anyways.

Now she was  _fourth-wheeling_ , as her sister and fiancée gushed over the creatures together. 

'Maggie, look at him! He's so cute!'

‘Right? I’m going to cry, look at him playing with his little pebble!’

The nightshift worker hadn’t a clue what Maggie did for a living but Alex figured that, from the way her fiancée kept excitedly squealing, there was no way he’d ever guess  _hard as nails police detective_. ‘This one here is called Ringo.’

‘Ringo, Alex,’ Maggie parroted. ‘His name is Ringo.’

‘I heard babe,’ Alex laughed. Maggie thought the otters were cute, but Alex thought her fiancée was even cuter.

‘And this here,’ the worker placed a ball of fluff down on a towel covered table. ‘Is Nugget. She’s young so is still a little unstable on her feet.’

And Nugget was indeed, stumbling around adorably.

‘Aw, they walk like Alex does after she’s had a few glasses of wine,’ Kara remarked.

‘Um, that was  _once_  and only because your millionaire best friend brought extremely expensive rose.’ Alex couldn’t even remember that night, but she’d heard the stories and seen the photos of her passed out, nearly comatose, on the couch. Maggie, being the amazing fiancée that she was, had left a bottle of water and aspirin within reach for when she finally came to. ‘You’re not too sharp when you get drunk either, by the way.’

The staff were amazing, allowing them to take turns to hold the animals and take as many pictures as they would like and, for the first time ever, Alex saw a picture of an otter that was genuinely the cutest thing she had ever seen…only because it featured her fiancée grinning from ear to ear as she cradled the creature. That particular picture became Alex’s new lockscreen within seconds of being snapped.

Maggie nestled into Alex’s side. ‘Thank you for making this happen. You have made me so freaking happy, you know that?’

Alex had made herself happy by arranging this too. ‘Anything for you.’

‘Seriously, Alex. You are the best. I don’t think anything could ever top this. Besides, of course, marrying you.’

And yet the night just managed to keep trumping itself, as the worker smiled. ‘It’s feeding time if you want to help out.’

Again the big (well,  _little_ , it was Maggie after all) bad police detective let out the cutest little squeal. ‘I’m literally going to die. You are the greatest fiancee in the world.’

*** *** ***

They only managed to feed one of the little pups before duty ended up calling.

There was no bigger mood killer than an impromptu work call that resulted in them finally getting home sometime after midnight. Exhaustion forced them to settle for cuddles and another early morning call, this time from the NCPD, prevented Maggie from expressing her gratitude before work too.

So, instead, Maggie settled for saying  _thanks_ during work instead.

And thus came Winn carrying the final nail in the coffin of Alex’s once revered reputation of  _certified badass_. ‘Delivery for Agent Danvers,’ he said as he placed the ridiculously large bouquet of flowers down on the Intel table. ‘These were left at reception for you. Remember when you were once feared around here? You know, before Maggie revealed that you’re nothing but a cuddly teddy bear?’

‘They might not be from Maggie.’

‘I  _hope_  they’re from Maggie,’ Winn said. ‘Otherwise, Maggie will be murdering whoever the hell sent these.’

Alex plucked the envelope from the middle of the arrangement and couldn’t contain the stupid smile on her face as she saw the card inside.

 _There’s No Otter Like You_.

Complete with a little cartoon of two otters holding hands, surrounded by hearts.

‘Maggie, right? ‘Cause, again, I hope it’s from her.’

‘It’s from Maggie,’ Alex confirmed.

Winn pointed at the design. ‘Is that a lesbian joke?’

‘What?’

‘You know, like ladies and their… _beavers_?’

‘No, my fiancée just really likes otters.’

‘Yeah,’ Winn winked, nudging Alex’s arm as he went to leave. ‘I bet she does.’

Alex let out a laugh as she shook her head, before turning her attention back to the card and opening it. The words inside made her heart soar.

_My sweet Alex,_

_I love you more than those furbabies love their little pebbles. Thank you for being my significant otter._

_Maggie._

_Xo._

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? x


End file.
